Red
by idahogirl115
Summary: "He smirked at me with those red devil-like eyes that I would grow to love so much." SebaCiel, Hints at sexual content.


Hello Everyone! This is a drabble...that I am just now getting to upload. If you guys want a lemon, just let me know. ^.^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro.

* * *

"There isn't a God in this world!" I screamed, wanting the torture to stop. Ink feathers began to fall from the ceiling.

"You are a small one." A deep voice said, from out of no where. The room I was in, including the cage around me, melted away, and was replaced with blackness beyond any compare. I seemingly floated on my back, the cold metal wasted away. I saw a raven perched above me, not very far from my bruised chest.

"Do you wish to form a contract with me?" The voice said, presumably from the raven, "Once this bond is made, it can never me broken again. Once it is made you will never reach the gates of paradise." He said.

"Would a person who believed in God summon you?" I asked, tired of the man talking. The raven chuckled. "No, I suppose not." I felt a blinding sear on my left eye. I screamed in pain, for it was too much to handle. Then, it stopped. The darkness turned to where it came once more, and I was back in the metal cage I was kept in. I watched as the demon killed each and every one of my attackers. That is when I got my first look of him. Clad in a black suit, with short black hair that framed his face. He smirked at me with those red devil-like eyes that I would grow to love so much. He bent the bars for him to get to me. He gently grabbed my body from the metal encasing. "Take me home." I ordered. "Yes, my lord." He said as he walked away from the room.

Years Later.

I squinted as light hit my face. "Good Morning, Young Master. Today I have prepared Earl Grey tea with a blueberry tart." My butler said to me. I stretched out my arms, and took my tea. Sebastian dismissed himself, and came back once I was finished with my breakfast.

"What is the schedule like today?" I asked as he started to unbutton my nightshirt.

"You have a lesson with Mrs. Trentor in the morning, and then you have a meeting with the Earl Trancy later in the day." He said, getting me dressed for the day.

"What does _he_ want?" I asked, obviously annoyed that the earl was coming over.

"He wants to discuss merging companies with Funtom." He said.

"Damn him. He knows I would never do such a thing." I said, while standing up. Sebastian nodded and handed me my walking stick that matched my outfit for the day. The day went by slowly; I knew I was dreading the Trancy brat coming over. It was near the time when said boy was to be coming over, that I got a letter from the Queen. There was a string of kidnappings happening throughout England. She did not know many details just that the age of the victims seemed to be around my age. "Sebastian." I called for the demon. He knocked twice, then entered the room.

"You called for me?" He asked. I handed him the letter. His eyes skimmed the letter.

"I will begin investigating at once." He bowed and left the room, letter in hand. I sighed, and continued to do my work for the Funtom Company. I heard a knock at my door, assuming it was Sebastian, I told him to enter. Instead of it being my butler, it was Claude and that brat Alois. He dismissed Claude, and proceeded to sit on my desk.

"There is a chair right over there." I pointed next to the desk I was sitting at.

"No, I think this is much more fun." He said.

"Just get to the point Trancy." That's when he leaned in and kissed me. I slapped the blonde boy as hard as I could.

"What the hell Trancy?" I yelled, while backing away from the boy.

"Sebastian!" I yelled. I wasn't going to deal with this _slut_ now. Sebastian walked in, not a minute later.

"Get _him _out of here." I pointed at the boy in question. Alois followed Sebastian out the door. I breathed hard. 'That was disgusting.' I thought. I sat back in my chair, letting my mind wander. Before I knew it, I was thinking about my butler doing that to me. 'No! No! No! God Ciel, you are better than that. He is a DEMON. Better yet, you are engaged.' But still, the thought didn't leave my mind for quite some time.

As I got older, my thoughts about the demon grew more and more towards a romantic situation. I knew that I shouldn't, but I had to do something. One morning, I decided to make a stand. Before Sebastian got to even touch my night shirt, I ordered him to kiss me. He looked shocked at first, but he obliged. He cupped my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. It was much different than kissing the other boy. Before I knew it he was asking for entrance. I obliged, and let our tongues fight in a delicious battle. He tasted of something dark and mysterious. Eventually, I had to breathe, so I pulled away. I heavy blush tinted my cheeks.

"Whatever made you order that, my lord?" He asked, his tone making my body shiver involuntarily.

"T-That day. Trancy _kissed_ me. It was horrible, revolting." I paused. "I- I just keep…" My voice drifted off. He nodded, understanding what I was saying. He leaned away from me, and continued to get everything ready for the day as if nothing had just happened.

Nothing more happened for quite some time, until the day before my wedding with Elizabeth. It was only a month later. I was sitting on my bed, talking to Sebastian as he got my nightshirt from the dresser. "I just don't want to marry this girl." I said. Sebastian looked at me oddly and said, "But why, young lord? Do you have feelings for another person?" He asked and I blushed as the words left his mouth.

"Remember your place Sebastian." I said sternly, hoping he would drop the subject.

"I know my place, but it is in my best interest to keep my young master happy." He said. I didn't have a way to stop him. Of course I could order him to drop the conversation, but part of me didn't want to. I had these feelings for quite some time now towards the older man. I sighed.

"Yes, I do have feelings towards another person." I blushed. He moved closer to me, and whispered in my ear, "Would that happen to be me?" I shuddered, "Y-yes." I whispered, barely loud enough for even him to hear. He reached down and cupped my face, those demonic eyes staring down at me. He leaned in and kissed me. I found myself leaning into his graceful touches running along my barely clothed body. I deepened the kiss. After what seemed like an hour, which was only a span of a minute, I had to breathe. I broke away from those lips and breathed.

"Master," I looked into those glowing eyes, "I'm afraid that if we continue I will not be able to stop myself. I want you to know what you're getting yourself into." I thought for a moment.

"No, I want this. Please Sebastian…" I said, my voice trailing off from embarrassment. "Is that an order?" He asked.

"N-No. If you don't want to, I'm not going to force you." I said, my voice quivering.

"Well then, my lord." He gently laid me on my bed, and kissed me softly. He broke away, "You don't know how much I have wanted this." He whispered, and his eyes turned that addicting red color that I love so much.


End file.
